This invention relates to d.c. motor for use in apparatus for automatically controlling the idle speed of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improvement for such a d.c. motor.
Copending applications Ser. Nos. 108,495 and 108,497 filed Dec. 31, 1979, respectively disclose apparatus for automatically controlling the idle speed of an internal combustion engine and apparatus for adjusting the position to which a carburetor throttle valve closes. The apparatus described in the latter application comprises a d.c. motor. While the d.c. motor disclosed therein operates quickly and reliably to adjust the position to which a carburetor throttle valve closes, it is important for proper engine idle speed control to prevent damage to the motor.